Truth Serum
by Tsukishin-sama
Summary: Miaka is abducted by the seiryuu seishi Nakago for the valuable information she holds about konan. they end up giving her a potion that may erase every memory she has of life as Suzaku no Miko.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  I don't own fushigi yuugi or its characters.  They are watase-sama's.

A/n: This is gonna be an alternate pairing fic, so sorry to Tamahome/Miaka fans.  I'll try to make it funny so even if you are not a fan of the pairing, please keep reading? *puppy dog eyes*  I don't know where this fic is going really, so help me out with the chapters; if you'd be so kind as to give me ideas, I'd be very appreciative.  Also, this story takes place before any of the seishi leave the story.  It is kinda Auish, I guess.  Basically, the story doesn't fit in the original series plot.

'thoughts'

"words"

[author's commentary]  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"They will come for me!" the young priestess screeched, watching hopelessly as the shogun strode out of the dungeon, slamming the door behind him.  

Nakago scowled at the door, turning swiftely on his heels towards the room occupied by the Seiryuu no Miko.  The torture he had been dealing the stubborn girl was not accomplishing anything but bringing her an inch closer to death with each strike.  Even verbal attacks didn't sway the girl into betraying her friends.  

He entered the Lady Yui's room, his emotions once again in check.  Yui looked up from the document she  had been reading and met his icy stare. 

"Did you find out what we needed to know, Nakago?" she inquired harshly.  

"No," the Seiryuu Seishi replied with no emotion whatsoever.  "She no longer responds to physical pain and her heart has become hardened and untouchable.  I suggest a different approach."

Yui's eyes lit up with a sadistic curiosity as she urged him to continue with his idea.

"I suggest we give her a truth serum," Nakago continued smoothly.  

"What are the side effects?" Yui inquired hesitantly.  Nakago smirked evilly.

"If she is not given the antidote within a week's time, she will lose all memory of who she is and everyone she knows."  

Yui hesitantly and reluctantly gave her consent when Nakago insisted that it was the only way and that he had the antidote and would gladly give it if he got the information he needed.  If he didn't, he promised that the miko would not leave that cell with her virginity, should she leave it at all.

Nakago stalked down the dungeon steps until her reached the cell that contained the prisoner he was looking for.  She was lying on the floor, a bloody mess, curled into a tiny ball.  

She didn't even respond when he bent down and lifted her up by her snarled, filthy hair.  Her eyes held defiance and the determination that kept her from crying out in agony.    

The Seiryuu shogun smirked at her and opened the vial in his free hand with his mouth.  He poured the liquid down the girl's throat, making sure that she swallowed every last drop.  She coughed and choked as it burned its way down to her stomach, but did not spit it out.  

Satisfied that she had swallowed the scolding hot liquid, Nakago threw the priestess down on the floor and left, but not before assuring her that he would return.  

"Please hurry, Tamahome.  I don't know how much longer I can stand this hell," Miaka whispered as she cried herself to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

a/n: well, that's the prologue.  I know it sux.  I'm just extremely bored and felt like starting a fy fic.  It will get better(I think). Oh yeah, before I forget, please vote on the pairing.  It cannot be Tamahome/Miaka cause almost every story is that way.  I want something different.  So, do you want  . . .

Hotohori/Miaka

Nuriko/Miaka

Tasuki/Miaka

Chichiri/Miaka

Please r/r.  I don't really care if you flame me 'cause I am expecting bad reviews for this massacred story.  Just click the review button and vote for the pairing?


	2. Worrying About Miaka

Disclaimer:  I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. 

"words"

'thoughts'

[author's useless commentary and boring remarks]

a/n:  Alright, I need more reviews with votes.  Please, just vote for a pairing so I can get on with my plotline.  Anyway, the reason I didn't have Mitsukake on the voting list was because I don't have a good understanding of his character.  I don't get him.  And Chiriko's only 13, so . . . if I did try to make a fic like that, it would be even more screwed up than it already is (and I find the idea of Mitsukake/Miaka as repulsive as a Tamahome/Miaka fan would any alternate pairing.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Don't worry Tama-kins! We'll get to Miaka real soon and you'll see that your worries are for nothing!  Miaka will be there with a smile on her face and an enormous plate of food in her hand."  Nuriko had been trying to cheer up his fellow seishi and friend for over an hour, but it was all in vain.  Every attempt at relieving Tamahome's worries only instigated new things to fret about.

Tamahome's eyes widened in horror and his face grew even paler.  "What if they decide to starve her, Nuriko?!" he cried.  "Those Seiryuu bastards wouldn't hesitate to starve poor Miaka to death!"  Nuriko let out a resigned sigh.  There was no use in trying to comfort him.  

'I have no doubt that what Tama-kins says is true.  That Nakago guy seemed uncaring enough to starve her, but it has only been two days and we will reach the capital city of Kutoh by late evening tonight.  I hope Miaka can hold out until we are able to reclaim her.'  Nuriko continued on that line of thought until he heard a gentle voice that pulled him out of his reverie.

"I am sure that Miaka will endure, no da.  She has a will of iron and a heart filled with kindling hope that I doubt anyone could extinguish, no da."  Nuriko had unknowingly fallen back behind Tamahome [but still ahead of everyone else].   He had expected Chichiri to be several paces ahead of him, consoling Tama-kins, but Chichiri was nowhere to be seen.  

"Ano . . . Nuriko, no da?  I'm over here, no da." Nuriko snapped his head to the left and recoiled in surprise at seeing Chichiri's unmasked face right next to his own.  

"Chichiri!  Don't scare me like that!!!!!!! I thought I was gonna have a heart attack!" the cross-dresser exclaimed.  Chichiri laughed softly.  

Nuriko collected himself and gave Chichiri a worried look.  "I don't think I'm as worried about Miaka-chan as I am Tamahome.  I worry for our priestess, but I know that she will be okay mentally when we get there.  Tamahome's about to lose his mind."  

Chichiri nodded in agreement, but then gave Nuriko a stern look.  "You worry about Miaka, too, and don't try to tell my otherwise, no da!"  Nuriko blushed slightly, but nodded in agreement.

"We are all real worried about her, Chichiri, but I think since Tama-kins is in love with her, he needs the words of comfort the most."  Chichiri nodded and replaced his mask.  He then moved up to talk to Tamahome.  "Thanks Chichiri," he added quietly to himself.  Despite Chichiri's comforting words, Nuriko's mood had not lightened at all.  He was still just as worried as ever about Miaka.

Tasuki observed Nuriko was all alone and decided to join the violet-haired Seishi, leaving Mitsukake and Chiriko to head up the tail of their group.  "Oi, Nuriko, how ya doin'" the red-haired Seishi asked quietly.  Nuriko smiled sadly at his bandit friend but said nothing.  "You're thinkin' 'bout Miaka, too, ain't ya?"  

"I think we all are Tasuki," Mitsukake replied, coming up to stand beside them with Chiriko not far behind.  Chiriko offered a worried glance at Tamahome that expressed his own fears. 

"I worry for Miaka greatly.  Not necessarily for her life because the Seiryuu no Miko will keep her from being killed, but for her sanity and purity," Chiriko stated gravely.  "It is written in several scrolls that the god-beasts cannot posses their miko if she is impure or defiled in any way.  I am sure that the Seiryuu Seishi Nakago will not hesitate in taking that from her.  The damage would be earth shattering and utterly irreversible. " 

"Even my healing powers would not be enough to remove the physical and mental damage that it would cause," Mitsukake  added.  Tasuki growled angrily at the thirteen year-old genius and Nuriko sent Mitsukake a death glare.

"You're not helping!!!!! Couldn't you have waited until later to tell us that?!  It's not gonna do us much good now, when we can't do anything to prevent it," Nuriko exclaimed.  Tasuki nodded fervently in agreement. 

"Y'all need to learn when to @#$^%^&* keep yer big @#$%^&* mouths shut!" Chiriko's eyes were the size of saucers by then, and he had paled considerably.

"I apologize if the truth worries you, Tasuki, Nuriko, but it has been plaguing Mitsukake's and my mind for quite some time now.  I felt that I had to relieve myself of the burden.  Gomen ne."  Mitsukake nodded in agreement.  Nuriko grinned at Tasuki evilly.

"It's no problem Chiriko.  Tasuki her is just overcome with jealousy that Nakago is gonna get her first," he teased.  If looks could kill, Nuriko would have been sent to the lowest depths of hell where not even fire lit up the darkness by Tasuki's glare.

"WHAT THE @#$% IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU @#$%^&* HOMO?!?!  DON"T SAY SUCH @#$%^&* BULL%^&*!!!! YOUR ARE SUCH A @#$%^&* HENTAI!!!!!!  @#$% YOU NURIKO!!! I JUST DON"T WANT BLONDIE TO @#$%^&* RAPE HER!!!" Tasuki bellowed before Nuriko covered the bandit's mouth with his hand, drawing the attention of Tamahome and Chichiri.  

"What's the matter with Tasuki, no da?" Chichiri asked, exchanging a look with Tamahome who gave him an I-don't-even-want-to-know sort of look.  Tamahome returned his attention to the road in front of him. He increased his pace subconsciously in hopes of reaching Miaka before Nakago had the chance to do what Tasuki had so indiscreetly mentioned.  'Miaka . . . please be safe!'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hotohori sat reclined and absent-mindedly on his throne where his advisors were rebuking him for not choosing a wife.  He paid them no attention.  His thoughts were on the Priestess of Suzaku.  The symbol on his neck had been burning painfully for the past several days and that meant only one thing:  Miaka was in danger, serious danger.  

'I feel so useless!  I should have been by Miaka's side protecting her with my life like Tamahome and the others.  I can only pray that Suzaku protect his priestess.  I don't think I could live with myself if something happened to Miaka and I was just sitting here doing nothing!  Please Suzaku, protect Miaka.  I don't know what I'd do if she--'  His thoughts were cut short by his chief advisor's hoarse voice.

"Your Highness!  What will become of this nation if you are killed?!  You must take a wife.  Love is secondary to your obligation to your country!" the aged man exclaimed wholeheartedly.  Hotohori sighed exasperatedly, leaning further down in his ornate chair.  He was well aware that his posture was not living up to the expectations of the other occupants of the room.  He didn't care.  He was growing impatient.  

"How could I be killed if all I do is sit here and wait?  I do nothing to help Miaka and my fellow seishi!  Do not bother me with such unimportant matters.  I command you to leave!"  Hotohori spoke firmly, not even attempting to hide his frustration.  The advisors were astounded that their emperor had taken such a harsh tone with them.  Everyone but the chief advisor quickly filed out of the room.

"And what of the matter of taking a wife Seihitei-sama?" the sage quietly reminded his emperor.  Hotohori stood and glared at the older man.

"I will have no woman other than the one I love, and I will wait until my dying day for her and beyond if need be!" the Seishi and ruler snapped.  The elder sighed in disappointment and followed his underlings out of the throne room, but not before hearing the suppressed sobs of the man he had sworn his unyielding allegiance to.  

"Oh Miaka . . . will you ever . . . love me? I don't care if you choose Tamahome, but please come back safe . . ." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

a/n: I know this chappie was pretty much pointless, but I can't do anything really until I have the pairing decided.  So far the winner's gonna be Hotohori, Tasuki, or Mitsukake [shudders at thought of attempting to imitate Mitsukake's personality.  ^_~ Really, I would massacre his character.]  

Please r/r and **VOTE**!!!!!


End file.
